Somone New came to Town
by Rougelover
Summary: When someone new comes to things in Ponyville are different when an EX Equestrian Guard is injured and needs Medical treatment


Someone new came to town

Twilight awoke from her sleep then went over to her assistant

"Spike" she gently shook him

Spike awoke yawning "yes Twi"

"hey I heard something crash outside lets check it out"

Spike grumbled and went back to sleep

"Spike" she whined, she gave up then went outside to check it out

She heard groaning coming from near her house she went to where she heard the groaning and found a White stallion groaning on the floor she could see that his leg was broken and the bone was jetting out "oh my"

The white stallions eyes opened and let out a scream "ow dangit my Leg"

Twilight put her hoof on his mouth to shut him up "shhh don't wake anybody up" too late rainbow dash was already up to investigate the noise

Rainbow found Twilight and landed next to her "hey twilight whats going on….." she looked at the injured stallion "he needs a hospital"

Twilight looked at dash "why are you so eager to help him"

Rainbow dash put the stallion on her back and flew towards the hospital

Twilight ran towards the hospital as soon as she got there Rainbow was already talking to Nurse redheart

Rainbow spoke in a voice full of concern "is he gonna be ok"

Redheart nodded "he has a broken leg but he will be fine do not worry"

Rainbow looked at the Nurse "uh do you think me and my friend Twilight could stay here with him to check on him

Redheart looked at her and nodded "yes you may but he's sleeping now be careful not to wake him up"

They nod and walk into a his hospital room

Rainbow looked at the sleeping stallion "he looks so sad with is leg all messed up"

Twilight felt sorry for the stallion "I wish we could do something"

Rainbow got close to the stallions face and puckered her lips slightly  
>Twilight looked at Rainbow "hey rainbow get away from him"<p>

Rainbow pouted "I can't resist he looks cute"

Twilight didn't really get a good look at the stallion she came over to the side he was facing and looked at him he was a white stallion with a brown mane and a Hammer as his cutie mark

Rainbow got close to him "twilight I think we should wake him"

Twilight looked at Rainbow "Nurse Redheart told us to not wake him"

Rainbow smiled "so we should still so we can talk to him"

Twilight bit her lower lip then looked at Rainbow Dash "ok so how will we"

Rainbow motioned for Twilight to step on the other side of his bed " you will put your lips on his cheek and I will put mine on his other cheek"

Twilight looked shocked at her "were gonna kiss him"

Rainbow nodded "its gonna work I've seen people wake others like this"

Twilight nodded and kissed the Stallions cheek

Same with Rainbow dash

Like rainbow said the Stallion awoke and sat up

" uh hi"

Rainbow smiled "hello cutie"

"what"

Twilight moved rainbow away "don't mind her now who are you"

"my names bolt cause of the lightning bolt coming from the hammer on my cutie mark"

Twilight nodded "well im Twilight sparkle and that is rainbow dash"

"nice to meet you girls and thanks for getting me to a hospital cause of my broken leg" he said

"it was no problem even though I did most of the work I feel as if I should get something out of it" Rainbow said with a sly smile

"oh like what" said Bolt looking at her

Rainbow smirked " how about a kiss"

"er uh eh ok"

Rainbow smiled and kissed bolt on the lips and pulled back "thanks"

"your welcome"

Twilight butted in "hey I helped too" she puckered her lips

Bolt smiled and kissed Twilight too

"so eh how long will I be in here did the nurse say"

Twilight shook her head "it might be weeks or months before you can start walking

Bolt sighed "well this is bad"

Rainbow smiled "that's ok cause me and Twi are gonna stay with ya until you are on your feet"

Bolt looked at them both "well that's nice of you girls but you don't have too

Twilight looked at him "but we want too"

Bolt looked down for a bit then spoke "well if ya want then ok"

Rainbow dash Squealed with delight  
>Twilight cleared her throat "Bolt if ya don't mind I would like asking ya a few questions"<p>

Bolt nodded "don't mind at all ask away"

Twilight smiled "so uh where did ya come from"

Bolt looked up for a second then looked at her "im from canterlot used to be Princesses royal guard but couldn't take the punishment from other guards that messed with me so they launched me to ponyville which hurt badly"

Twilight shook her head "im going to need to talk to the Princess Celestia about this"

"ah you are her student then she talks a lot about you well when I was there she did"

Twilight grinned "well I keep her updated on all the stuff I learn about friendship"

"that's nice"

Twilight smiled at Bolt

"do you have any more questions Twilight"

Twilight nodded "your back you have marks it looks like you used to have wings"

"you are correct I am a Pegasus eh was the royal guards that launched me into ponyville ripped my wings off which stung even more but not as bad as the leg"

Twilight nodded "I see well I might be able to help I think I can get ya a new pair of wings with my magic*

"really" said Bolt a little excited

Twilight smiled "Yep hold on" she closed her eyes then her horn started to glow slowly one of his wings were restored then the other was restored

Bolt smiled "oh….oh my thank you Twilight"

Twilight started panting "no problem eh that's tiring"

Rainbow smirked "not as tiring as se….."

Twilight interrupted Rainbow "no no no"

Bolt looked at Rainbow "woah"

Rainbow dash blushed "its uh hm"

Bolt smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder "its fine Rainbow don't need to be embarrassed"

Rainbow sighed "heh you wont mention this right"

Bolt smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "I wont mention it don't worry"

Twilight huffed

Bolt smiled at twilight then kissed her too

Twilight blushed "oh Rainbow stay with Bolt im gonna get the others" she turned and ran out of the hospital

***This is my first MLP story so go easy and feel free to reply and tell me what needs fixing for next time***


End file.
